User talk:Muppetfan123
Pigeons and Cookies and Trash Hi again, Michael. Please be careful with you grammar and spelling when adding to or creating articles. I just had to do some heavy clean-up on Pigeons and Cookies and Trash which wasn't even spelled properly in the title. You're adding some good stuff, but please be more careful with the quality of your typing. Thanks. — Scott (talk) 02:48, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Super Grover! Ready for Action Hey, thanks for the list of songs from that show. The first one sounds like a new one for the live show -- do you know if VEE produced a soundtrack to sell in the lobby for this show? — Scott (talk) 01:48, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Hopefully I'm doing this talk page right....I've been looking for this CD as well.I'm not 100% sure if they made it.From seeing the show 1st hand,I can tell you that the sound track is reaaly great... :Elmo's World Theme is sung by Oscar and all the words are changed to Oscar's World :Twinkle Twinkle Little Star starts off and then goes into I Don't Wanna Live on the Moon and to me is really great via Steve's voice :Holding Out for a Hero is also a good version as they took the old Bonnie Tyler song and added a new beat to it. :There's also a song sung by Grover - The Super Part of Me which is really good.I think its based on a popular song, but I could not put a grasp on it the 1st time I heard it. :Hopefully VEE will release this as there are many good songs from this show. :Michael ::Hey, you've almost got the talk page right. When replying, just write your message below the previous post, and indent with a colon, or one more colon than the last post for the proper indentation. Then, don't forget to sign your name with four tildes, like this: ~~~~. You'll get the hang of it. — Scott (talk) 02:08, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Hey Scott..Just got an email back from someone at VEE and yes there is a soundtrack for Super Grover as well as Elmo's coloring book, but it is only sold at the specific shows.When I went to see Super Grover, maybe cause it was brand new, they didn't have the cd available yet.--Muppetfan123 21:44, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Macy's Piggy Hi, thanks for uploading the picture of Piggy from the Macy's Department store window display. It's beautiful! Just to let you know, I've out it to good use on Macy's Windows. If you have any more from that display, you're welcome to upload them for that page. — Scott (talk) 20:54, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Sesame Place images Hi, thanks for uploading the Sesame Place pictures! To see how they can be integrated into an article, go ahead and take a look at the EDIT tab on Big Bird's Beach Party. — Scott (talk) 00:35, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! Also, one helpful tip when signing talk pages is to enter four tildes after your text, like this: . This will include your username and a timestamp which helps everyone better interact with you. Have fun! — Scott (talk) 05:02, 18 October 2006 (UTC)